Afternoon Off at the Swimming Hole
by daniellek2tog
Summary: Sam and Dean enjoy an afternoon swimming and are joined an unexpected vistor. Wincest, PWP


Sam and Dean are so looking forward to a late afternoon off from the hunt. Their favorite swimming hole was just down the unpaved road outside of the small Midwestern town. It's one of those hot sticky august days that turn everyone into sweating hulks that just want to be left alone in front of a fan with a cold one in hand.

The swimming hole was an abandoned gravel pit. They were thrilled to have the place to themselves. Dean stripped and carelessly tossed his clothing in the back of the Impala. Sam at least folded his jeans and dank t-shirt, landing them in the front seat. They ran to the side of the cliff and jumped off, screaming all the way down as they cannonballed into the water. The water was so cold and clear - it immediately transformed them from two tired cranky road warriors into a couple of energetic young boys. They played in the water – daring each other to dive deeper (although neither could get to the bottom of the old flooded pit), running up the path and finding wackier ways to jump off the cliff into the water below. Soon the horseplay started – first a bit of ass slapping, that soon progressed into a full blown wrestling match to see who could get the other under the water for the longest. In the water, Sammy's usual height and weight advantage in such wrestling matches was negated with the buoyancy of the water and the lack of footing. Passionate hot kissing started up - Sammy eagerly probing Deans mouth with his tongue and lips. The smell and taste of the cool refreshing water washed over them while they continued with the kissing over each other's amazing shoulders.

There is an old fashioned wooden raft floating offshore that they start to paddle towards. Hauling their incredibly beautiful, chiseled bodies out of the water they both lay back in the raft and started to kiss and stroke each other all over. There semi hard cocks quickly started to harden.

Dean froze and suddenly said –"Son of a Bitch we aren't alone anymore."

She was standing on the shore – a tall graceful woman. Dressed in black yoga pants, waist band rolled down to the top of her hips. An Om tank tap on top. She burst out in laughter and called to the boys across the water. "Sam, Dean – come on over it's your lucky day"

Sam and Dean quickly slipped back into the water, enormous hard-on's a bit deflated with the discovery. "How the fuck does she know who we are" said Sam.

"Maybe she checked out the car- gods only know how long she has been enjoying the show. At least we weren't to the main show. This is why I like hotels and sheets and a good lock on the door" – Dean muttered.

They swam right up to the women and got out of the water. She slowly and hungrily looked them up and down. Why don't you dry off a bit before we get to know each other better?

"Well as you already told us we are Sam and Dean - who are you? Questioned Sammy.

"My friends call me Artie" the women offered her hand in friendship.

"A bit awkward here with two out of three naked" said Dean.

Artie said – excuse my manners, I haven't been around such eye candy is a long time; It looked like the two of you were getting ready to do a little afternoon delight before I let myself be known. You don't need to stop on my behalf - in fact I would love to join in if you are open minded.

Dean – If you only knew how open minded we are Artie. Sam, you up for a threesome? Sam broke into a huge smile and said one, two, three let's go!

Artie sat down on the picnic table with dean on her left and Sam on her right. They started by gently kissing each of her ears and then traveling down her neck. At the same time Sam and dean started to stroke each other's bodies with a free hand. Artie just leaned back and enjoyed all the attention.

Sam's hand traced down her torso to the top of her pants and briefly stroked around her hips. He stroked the outside of her thighs and then placed his large hands between her inner thighs, softly parting them. Dean positioned himself sitting behind Artie and continued to softly kiss her ears and neck. His hand began to massage her breasts.

"No fair Artie – we are naked and you're still fully dressed" Dean softly spoke. Artie responded – "well Sam I think you need to do something to improve the situation. Dean pulled off Artie's tight top over the top of her head. Sam gently rolled the pants down, discovering this was the only layer needing removal. It's a hot day – commando is the only way to go

"By the way, front zipper pocket of my back pack has all the condoms and lube you boys are going to need" Sam broke off for a minute to find the back pack. He stopped in his tracks when he found next to Artie's back pack was a large hunting bow and quiver full of arrows. Sam thought if my head was clear I might be getting the sense that Artie is a bit more than beautiful woman who just happened to stumble into our lives this afternoon - but the thought floated out when he heard Dean and Artie starting to forget about the three in threesome.

Sam returned to take in Artie's beautifully medium sized breasts. Dean, beautiful as always, is sitting behind her, with what he was sure a swollen cock. Sam slowly and gently started kissing her from the neck down across her breasts to her stomach and the top of her hips. He slowly traced the outline of her pubs with his fingers and started to stoke her. She was so wet already - Sam hadn't been with a woman in a very long time. He felt himself getting harder at the anticipation of that wetness covering his dick.

Dean was so enjoying just watching Sam slowly bring this lovely lady pleasure. He knew his turn would come. He continued to massage Arties tits and tweak her nipples into two hard peaks. Sam is doing the same to her clitoris – it is rising up to attention – from the attention of his long strong fingers. Sam pulled his hand out and passed his fingers over Dean's eager mouth. The smell and taste of pussy - Dean shuddered and let out a sigh. Then Sam kissed his way down to her pubs and started in with his tongue and mouth and teeth. Artie started moaning and screaming her pleasure. Sam's tongue grew more persistent – eating his way through her pussy. She grasped Sam's wonderful long hair and her hips rose up to meet his mouth.

Dean grabbed some lube and started to massage her rosebud, he gently pushed in a finger into her rosebud and the same time Sammy pressed a finger into her pussy. She moaned  
"Sammy Dean … so good, I want more of you inside me now. "Sammy flipped her legs up on his shoulders and pressed his huge cock against the mouth of her pussy. He slowly slides himself in an inch. That incredible feeling of penetration into a women's cunt – she responded with a moan of Sammy fuck me. He pulled himself out to the edge of her pussy one more time. Dean enjoyed seeing Sammy's long rod being put to such good use. Sam paused a breath and then started plunging with a hard and steady rhythm. After a few minutes Artie panted, "Sam, it's time give your brother a turn"

Sam quickly rolled over on his back on the picnic table and withdrew from Artie. Artie rolled on top of Sam and presented her gorgeous ass to Dean. Dean stood at the end of the table with his hard on ready to fuck her beautiful cunt - The beautiful cunt that had just been fucked by his fucking amazing little brother. Dean didn't hesitate in lining himself up with her cunt and plunge right in. Dean fucked her from behind, while Artie went down on Sam. They all moaned low and long.

Artie stopped sucking on Sam just long enough to ask if they were ready to come. Artie then further tightened her inner pelvic muscles around Deans throbbing cock. This drove Dean right over the edge and he came with great heaves into Artie's tight hot cunt. Artie screamed out in pleasure as she came in wave after wave. Artie then took Sam into her mouth one last time and Sam came hard into her mouth.

They all collapsed into a tangle of arms, legs and torso's on the picnic table.

Sam moaned "my god what a fuck" Artie giggled and said "I prefer to be called a goddess Sammy. You know who I am. " Dean - "you are a fucking goddess Artie" "No Dean, fucking actually falls under one of my sister's departments – I'm, goddess of the hunt" whispered Artie.

"That explains the hunting bow and arrows. Is your full name is Artimis? Questioned Sam

Artie laughed and said "you have had your demons and angels – but never a true goddess. Yes I am Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. I have watched over you for your entire lives and I will continue to watch over you - and hopefully do another threesome sometime soon"

Artemis hugged her rugged hunters closer. "I must go now … Good hunting my dears -If you ever need my help, or want to do another threesome, You don't have to say anything, and you don't have to do anything. Not a thing. Oh, maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you, De and Sammy? You just put your lips together and... blow".

Suddenly, she shimmered briefly with a golden radiance and vanished.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and put their lips together.


End file.
